


El Camino Fácil (Fanart)

by Silabaris_Legi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Elricest, Fanart, Incest, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silabaris_Legi/pseuds/Silabaris_Legi
Summary: Fanart for fanfic: El Camino Fácil, by Lila Negra, wich is only available in FF.net by the moment (link inside).





	El Camino Fácil (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lila_Negra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [El Camino Fácil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/387726) by Lila Negra. 



> Watercolor and black ink. With sepia filter :)


End file.
